Hologram mistake version two
by Moonlight-Magician
Summary: Completely revised.Due to a mistake on Yami's part,the black magician,AKA Mahado, is stranded in the human world.Read his struggles fitting in to modern society,perhaps finding new love in his old enemy.YamiBakuraxMahado


This is my more mature and much clearer version of the hologram mistake. My 7th grade efforts have less than pleased me, so I apologize for the extremely long delay.

* * *

If nervous counted as being blindfolded and pushed into a random building, then Yami would be having a nervous breakdown. Yugi had just locked him in his soul room with a wink and a promise of a surprise, which frankly, was never a good thing, considering what happened last time… 

'Yami, we're here!' The former pharaoh was shaken from his reverie when Yugi switched with him. He was sitting in a lobby with a job application and a pen, with the Kaiba Corporation logo on both items. Yami must have looked stupid when he dropped the paper and pen, shouting loudly.

"Yugi! This isn't funny!" His abrupt outburst earned many strange looks from the secretary and passing employees. Yugi could be heard laughing inside his mind.

'Come on, we all know you have a thing for Kaiba, and what better way to get closer to him than to work for him?' Yami, needless to say, was none too happy with Yugi's sense of matchmaking. Seeing as the teen would not let him out of the building without filling out the application, Yami swallowed his anger and embarrassment, proceeding to scan through and fill out the application. It went as follows.

Name: Yami Atemu Mutou

Age: 3,000 or so

Sex: None that I can remember

Schooling/degrees:

Address: Kame Game Shop

Phone: 04-564-3940

Past job experience: Pharaoh

List computer programs proficient in: Don't remember what they were called

Who is Seto Kaiba: Kaiba, you are the most arrogant bastard on the face of the earth. Why else would you put such a question?

Yami literally stomped up to the secretary's desk, slamming the paper on the table, startling the woman.

"Yes?" Yami pointed to the paper, and slid it forward. The woman took it and scanned it over. Her face went from disbelief to confusing to annoyance.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot accept this application. For one, 3000 does not count as a valid age, and you fail to list any proof of schooling." The woman handed the application back to him. "I suggest you not bother Mr. Kaiba with fake applications such as this, for he will not be happy."

Yami frowned irked at being called a liar. He had answered every question completely truthfully; it was not his fault that his past was a bit…different than most people. Whether of not fate came to play while he was trying to convince the woman what he had written was true was up to imagination, for right then, Mokuba was leaving the building to visit the game shop, looking for new cards.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Mokuba skid to a stop right in front of the Pharaoh. Yami sighed in relief.

"Looking for a job…" The younger boy blinked.

"3,000 year old pharaohs know how to use computers? I thought the only technology you could operate was a duel disk." There was a vein on Yami's forehead.

"I can use the computer, considering Yugi plays on it all the time."

"Oh really? The mighty king of games is also a computer expert? This I have to see." A deep mocking voice cut into the conversation. Yami groaned, immediately recognizing the annoying yet sexy quality as none other than

"Kaiba." The CEO had a smirk on his smooth features, and plucked the application from Yami's hands.

"Hm…I can understand why my secretary rejected it, but because of my infinite generosity, I'll let you try." Kaiba turned and walked back toward the elevator, with Yami and Mokuba trailing behind. Yami was wondering what exactly he had done to deserve this abandonment from the gods.

They arrived in the laboratory room, where new products were tested. The young company leader pointed at what looked like a duel disk without the furnishing.

"See that? It's the newest version of the duel disk, but my employees have been having trouble getting the technology into such a small space. If you can get it to work, I'll consider hiring you." Yami rolled his eyes; trust Kaiba to make such an impossible task.

"Consider? That's it?" The pharaoh muttered, but nevertheless went over to the pile of wires, immediately spotting the problem. "The wires aren't connected to the right places…" He worked with such stealth and expertise that all Kaiba and Mokuba could do was gawk as Yami's hands became a blur of motion.

"…Is that even possible?" Mokuba blinked, as if trying to wake from a dream. A few minutes later, Yami was done. He glanced at Kaiba with a look of triumph. Kaiba shut his mouth, which had been hanging open.

"Hn, does it work?" Yami glared at Kaiba's crude comment.

"Of course it works!" Yami pulled out the first card from his deck and placed it on the machine. There was a flash from the hologram projectors, blinding the trio. When the light died down, and their vision restored, a purple clad magician was standing before them. Yami smirked.

"I told you it would work!" Mokuba was still staring at the "hologram" who seemed confused.

"…Pharaoh?" The three jumped, eyes bugging out. Kaiba was the first to recover.

"Well, it happens you were…overzealous in fixing the duel disk. It doesn't happen to be a hologram at all." The brunette eyed the duel monster, not very amused. The magician bristled visibly at being called an "it".

"He, if you would, not it." Kaiba just "hned" at his retort.

"Mahado? What are you doing here?" The pharaoh said, surprise evident in his tone.The mage folded his arms.

"My Pharaoh, that is the question I should be asking you." This was the nicest thing Mahado could think of saying, after being "poofed" rather suddenly from his sleep. It was possible that every single curse was going through his head right now, and in alternating languages.

"Wai! A real duel monster! And the Black Magician too!" Mahado blinked and stared at Mokuba, who was tugging on his robes. "Oh my god! You are solid!" Mokuba's loud excited exclamation hurt the black mage's ears.

"Yes, I am solid." Yami was trying to hold in his laughter, with varying degrees of success. Mahado was visibly twitching.

"Can you do real magic? Why are you so much shorter in real life? Why do you wear so much purple, does that mean you have gay pride?" Mokuba's question kept getting more and more personal, but Mahado only listened up to the third one. The pharaoh burst at the question, snickering, as Mahado developed a red complexion.

"…I plead the fifth." The mage was obviously extremely flustered at Mokuba's questions, not knowing how to answer them. Kaiba had a smirk on his face also, but frowned when he thought of something.

"Now that he is here, how do you propose we get him back?"

TBC

* * *

Hopefully, this is more detailed and easier to understand then the first version. I believe this story will be more enjoyable than my choppy, virtually only dialogue version. It may be shorter, but I promise to write during break, thank you for all the people who were waiting for an updates patience. I'm sorry for making you all wait only to redo my story….also, I will do my best to cut the fangirl japanese. 


End file.
